Strun
| notes = | users = Corrupted Crewman | introduced = Vanilla }} The Strun is a credit-buyable shotgun and is the successor to the MK1-Strun. The Strun bears a high damage per shot capable of killing most lightly armored enemies in a single shot. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: * High damage, which makes it very effective against shielded enemies. * Good pellet spread/count ratio (greater pellet count/spread than Hek). * Has a polarity. * Good ammo efficiency. Disadvantages: * Damage drops off over distance (inherent for all shotguns). * Slow base reload speed, loading one shot at at time. * Small base magazine size. * Ineffective against high armored enemies until modded. * Low critical chance. Comparisons: *Compared to the MK1-Strun: **Higher base damage (300.0 vs. 180.0). ***Higher damage (165.0 vs. 99.0). ***Higher damage (45.0 vs. 27.0). ***Higher damage (90.0 vs. 54.0). **Faster rate of fire (2.5 rounds/s vs. 2.1 rounds/s). **Lower Accuracy (2.5 vs. 4.0). *Compared to the Strun Wraith: **Equal base damage (300.0 vs. 300.0). ***Lower damage (165.0 vs. 195.0). ***Equal damage (45.0 vs. 45.5). ***Higher damage (90.0 vs. 60.0). **Larger cone spread (4.0 vs. 6.7). **Lower crit chance (7.5% vs. 15.0%). **Lower crit multiplier (1.5x vs. 2.0x). **Lower status chance (20.0% vs. 40.0%). **Lower magazine size (6 vs. 8). Acquisition The Strun can be purchased from the Market for . Tips * Using the Shotgun Ammo Mutation mod can help regain ammo when needed, although not as often as the full auto shotguns. * Weapon's spread cone can be shrunk by zooming in. Notes * Compared to the Boar, the Strun has a tighter bullet cone and a much more efficient ammunition economy. The Hek has an even smaller base magazine size than the Strun, but bears an even tighter bullet cone and a more efficient ammunition economy. Think of the Strun as the middle ground. *The listed damage is actually the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 16.5 , 4.5 , and 9 . *Before , the weapon's price in the market was . Trivia * The Strun appears to use a tubular magazine, presumably the cylindrical protrusion near the rear above the stock - the Warframe will push this section while reloading. ** Assuming the Warframe is adding shells into this tube, or replacing it, it would imply that the shells used by Strun are extremely small, which is quite puzzling given the enormous choke. * The regular Grineer Trooper used to use this weapon prior to . They now wield Sobeks. *Corrupted Crewmen commonly use the Strun in Void missions, except that their versions fire a burst of yellow energy pellets instead of bullets. * The Strun is most likely a Tenno weapon, despite its augmentation the Strun Wraith, a Grineer-focused customization. The Strun bears a faint Tenno marking on it stock as proof. With the addition of the Latron Wraith, the suffix seems to have lost any Grineer focus. **Additionally, the Strun shares many similarities to the Boar, which is a weapon that has received a Prime version, proving it as Orokin technology. *The Strun received a PBR (Physically Based Rendering) update in . Media Strun.jpg strunColoured.png|Strun Colour Choices Strun3.png Patch History *Item introduced with game release. }} See also * MK1-Strun, the starter version of this weapon. * Strun Wraith, exclusive upgraded version of the Strun. de:Strun fr:Strun